


Lethal Taste

by eratedgore



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Food Poisoning, Gen, description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratedgore/pseuds/eratedgore
Summary: There's something wrong with Rin's lunch.





	Lethal Taste

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen for the occasional naughty word and some description of injury. it's not Gory but it might be kind of gross? not sure but i wanted to be safe! set in the possibly nonexistent time period between the exwire exam and rin fighting amaimon. i know it's short but i couldn't get the idea out of my head heehee

Something was off. Rin knew food. He loved the stuff, eating and making it. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten to make lunch for Yukio and himself the night before, and felt like a failure when he realized it. Being the cook of the family was one of his _ traits _. It was one he was proud of, unlike all the others ones. It had been rough lately, but Rin felt like something was off when he forgot to bring lunch.

Then Yukio showed up at lunch. How convenient that he had been given bento boxes from a friend. He hadn’t been in the dorm to remind Rin to prepare lunch. Yukio had more and more work lately, and although he didn’t really say it, Rin worried over him. It was good to eat with him. They were brothers. He was eating properly, right? They hadn’t been together much, but Rin felt as though something was off with Yukio. 

(There was something with Rin himself, 

_ —“I really am a monster”— _

but he wouldn’t think that too loudly. It was an idea somewhere in the back of his head, slowly growing. The whole fiasco with the Exwire Examination still lingered in the back of Rin’s mind with it. The fight on the roof stayed on his tongue like rotten meat.)

Then something was off with the food. That was something he couldn’t say for sure yet. It wasn’t so obvious that he could say for certain something was bad, like the rice had gone bad, or the vegetables had mold. He knew what his lunch was, or at least he thought he did. It was giving him that sort of tingly feeling pineapple put in one’s mouth. He chewed more slowly, trying to think of what it was. It was sort of like someone sprayed the food with something, kind of like how you put lemon on dishes, but it wasn’t lemon. Yukio didn’t seem to notice anything, or at least didn’t comment on it. Or maybe his lunch was completely fine and it was Rin’s that was messed up? Rin tried mixing his rice a little with his chopsticks, then grabbed some more and brought it to his mouth.

The mixing didn’t help. At all. Whatever was in his food, he hit the jackpot of it.

He first felt it on his tongue, and then it spread before he could process it well. His mouth burned and stung, as if someone had mixed liquid fire and acid together and doused his food in it, a searing feeling like when the water from the shower was so hot it wrapped back around to being cold but burned all the same. He must’ve got a mouthful of whatever the shit juice was, grabbed the concentrated spot of hellfire with his chopsticks. It was much worse than drinking boiling tea or eating spicy peppers, like the two were put together and then multiplied by a billion and _ then _ someone took a pile of needles and shoved them into his mouth and _ then _ someone slathered salt all over the punctures the needles made. Unable to make a sound, Rin opened his mouth and let whatever the hell it was out. The half chewed food fell back into the bento box, and Rin grasped at his mouth. Yukio looked appalled, but Rin had much bigger problems than good manners. Satan himself had made a lair in his mouth, and Rin was not going to let the rivers of lava the devil bathed in just sit there idly.

“Ow, fuck.” Rin panted. Pain. Pain pain pain pain pain. Yukio shoved a napkin towards him.

“Rin, what are you _ doing _ ?” he hissed, and glanced around to see if anyone had caught the atrocity, the _ sin _ Rin had just committed that proved he was related to Satan, because what else but a demon would be that awful. Rin squeezed his watering eyes shut and waved a hand at Yukio, a sort of “shut the fuck off” motion. The stinging had got worse than the burning; it was like someone ripped off the tastebuds on his tongue with duct tape, or maybe took a razor and scraped the flesh off the insides of his cheek. Quickly, he snatched Yukio’s water bottle and emptied it within seconds, ignoring how half of the water dribbled out and down his chin. It wasn’t enough, but it helped flush some of the hell down without hurting his throat. Rin coughed.

“Somethin’, something’s wrong with my lunch.” Yukio furrowed his brows as if disappointed with Rin.

“Just because you don’t like the taste of something mean it’s alright to—”

“No, idiot! Something’s _ really _wrong, like someone dumped acid in it or something! My tongue is on fire!” Rin stuck his tongue out for effect, and Yukio actually looked at it. Yukio frowned and looked down at his lunch.

“My coworker prepared these for me. I don’t think she’d put anything in it.” Rin’s eyes widened.

“Your coworker? Your _ exorcist _ coworker? She’s trying to kill me!” Rin grabbed at Yukio and shook him. “She’s trying to off me! She knows! She _ knows _, Yukio!” Rin became thoroughly convinced of this conspiracy. Yukio thoughtfully rubbed at his chin.

“She _ did _say something about it being holy…” Suddenly, his face changed, like he just realized something. Yukio took a bite of his own lunch, paused, and looked back up at Rin. “I... I think she may have put holy water in here.”

Didn’t they just have this kind of problem?

_ —an eyepatch fighting on the roof pain in his side then it’s gone a monster and a can of— _

An exorcist coworker that attempted to murder him? Was Yukio bringing lunch really just a convenient coincidence? Rin shook Yukio again.

“Trying! To! Off! Me!!” Yukio took the bento box from Rin, looking apologetic.

“She must’ve put some in here because she thought it would be good for me or something… I really am sorry, Rin. I thought everything just tasted… slightly wet. I’m sure she had no idea I’d give any to you.” Rin rubbed at his mouth. The pain was less intense, but his mouth still burned. It had come in a sudden burst, then started to fade slowly. ...Pretty slowly. “...You probably had such a bad reaction because it was inside your mouth, rather than on your skin.” Yukio set his lunch box aside and stood up. “I’ll go get another water bottle. Wait here.” Rin watched Yukio walk off, and then his eyes dropped to his food. Glaring at it, he shoved it aside.

“Great. Just another thing I have to worry about,” Rin muttered. Holy water had no particular appearance or smell. On his skin, it burned like acid, and the pain could vary with the amount, but could be washed off with (regular!) water. It seemed to have a stronger effect inside his mouth. The only way Rin would know if his food or drink got spiked was when it hit his tongue. Even worse, holy water was everywhere thanks to the abundance of exorcists. Another incident like today may happen even if no one knew of Rin’s lineage. He stuck his tongue out again, trying to get a look at it. Rin had to make sure none of his friends found out he was Satan’s son, while defending from people who had a (rightful) grudge against Satan and took it out on him, and now not even food was safe. Life was hard enough as is.

Something tapped Rin on the shoulder. Rin looked up to see Yukio pressing a water bottle against him.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Rin took a few good swigs. The pain was still there, but he healed pretty fast, so it most probably wouldn’t hinder his eating too much. “It’s a little better now.” Yukio smiled.

“Well, good. But if you see any bottles in my bag, don’t go drinking out of them. We don’t want to be testing how fast you heal too much.” Rin glanced at Yukio’s bag, and touched his side, where Neuhaus had impaled him. There wasn’t so much as a scratch left. 

_ —“my prince”— _

_ —“son of Satan!”— _

_ —“It was you who killed dad, Rin!”— _

Rin flinched at the sudden words in his head, and laughed tiredly.

“Geez. You got that shit in your bag? Are you trying to kill me too, Yukio?”

**Author's Note:**

> and then rin had spicy poops for weeks


End file.
